


Our Secret Place

by Yasofts



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Bites, Mates, Meddling Kids, Painplay, Protectiveness, Royalty, Tickling, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasofts/pseuds/Yasofts
Summary: This is the story of a princess and her mate.
Kudos: 2





	1. Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. 
> 
> 18+.

I open my eyes, laying in bed, and sigh, stretching. "Your finally up." A voice says teasingly. I smirk and sit up, turning to the owner of the voice. I smile as the black haired beauty walks over to the bedside, kissing me gently. She hugs me, sitting on the bed. "I've been up since dawn. You must have been tired. It's 8:00am." She says, rubbing my leg gently. I sigh contently and nod, yawning again. She chuckles and pulls me forward, my head on her lap, petting me gently. I curl up and close my eyes. "Your so much like a cat... Little cutie." She whispers. I smile. 

We sit like that for some time before she makes me get up. I put on a pot of coffee and wait by the window, basking in the morning sun. She nibbles on a croissant and joins me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I lean into her. The coffee soon goes off and I leave her to go get some. "Don't make it liquid sugar this time." Luna says, following me. "I don't." I reply, getting two cups out of the cupboard. I sit them down and feel her against me, laying each arm on each side of the counter, trapping me there. She lays her chin on my shoulder, her breath tickling my ear. "Yes, cutie, you do. Don't do it this time." She says softly. 

I gulp and nod. 

I hand her her coffee, hazelnut creamer and one spoonful of sugar. She smiles in thanks and I turn to my own, filling it and putting three spoonfuls of sugar in it. I hear a growl and blush. I gulp it as much as I can and run, hiding. 

"Yasu, you little minx, get out here. You broke your promise. You turned that poor coffee into liquid sugar." I blush as I hide in the closet, hearing her walk past. "Did not." I whisper. The door opens and I giggle, trying to run but she grabs me up, kissing my head softly while holding me bridal style. "Now you must pay the price, cutie." She purrs. I meep and she takes me to the bed, throwing me on it and crawling to me. I crawl away, but she grabs my ankle and drags me back, under her. Luna's eyes are darker than normal, the beautiful blue looking like tempting water going to drown me, and I'd do so happily. She smirks wickedly, running her fingertips up my waist then does the dreaded thing... 

Tickles me. 

I laugh, squirming under her to get her stop, begging for mercy and when I'm out of breath, crying with joy, she stops and kisses my cheek. "Don't do it again, cutie minx." She says happily, getting off me. I smile, sticking my tongue out at her and she rolls her eyes, blowing me a kiss and leaves the room, going to turn off the coffee pot. 


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasu shows Luna their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I smile and take her hand, we are mated already and I blindfold her with a black silk cloth, leading her by the hand to the portal to our private reality. We go through and I feel sunlight on my skin, I pick Luna up gently and kiss her cheek, walking us to the cabin. "Where are we?" She asks. I haven't told her about making this reality yet, just been dropping hints about a surprise the last few weeks while I made sure everything here is perfect. 

I opened the door to the cabin and stepped through, setting my mate down on her feet and hugging her from behind, her arms circling mine while mine hug around her waist. "Ready for the surprise?" I whisper. She hums a yes and I giggle, removing my arms from her and gently taking off the blindfold. "Surprise!" I say, spinning in front of her and throughout the cabin. 

She smiles and looks around. "Wow... " She says. I stop and gaze at the raven haired beauty. "What do ya think?" I ask. She looks at me and I blush slightly. She walks over to me and hugs me gently. "I love it."


	3. Meeting Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasu met Luna in class at the palace she lives in, and they became friends eventually then later on started dating then became mates. 
> 
> This is how they met. 
> 
> Leave a comment on what you thought!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I walk into class and sigh. _Don't wanna be here. Sleepy._ I plop down in my seat and lay my arms on the desk, my head in my arms. I huff and close my eyes. I feel something poke my back. I ignore it and get comfortable, until the thing pokes me again. And again.

I sigh, opening an eye and turning around to see a black haired girl with dark blue eyes. I raise an eyebrow at her, silently asking 'what do you want?'

She smiles, retracting the pencil she must have been poling in my back. "It's not time for bed silly! It's class time, a time for learning!" She says happily. _Way too cheerful. It's too early... Ugh._ I huff and turn back around, laying my head back into my arms and closing my eyes.

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke. Poke._

I crack open an eye. _Going to be a long day..._ I sigh as I sit up and see my Mother coming in to start teaching us.


	4. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Yasu and Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I sigh. _Sleepy._ I can feel her eyes on me. I can feel her presence behind me. I want to look at her. I want to talk to her. I want to be close to her. I growl, glaring at my desk. _What is wrong with me?_ I close my eyes, breathing slowly out, trying to calm the feelings within.

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Poke Poke_

_Poke_

I open my eyes. _Again with the pencil. At least I have an excuse to look at her._ I turn and by breathing hitches at her eyes. Her eyes stare up at me, her smile teasing. "Sleepy head." She whispers. "Wasn't asleep." I say. She smirks. "Oh? Were you just thinking about me?"

I blush. "Uh... No. Of course not!"

She narrows her eyes. "Really?" She says, running the pencil down my back. I shiver and roll my eyes. "Yes, really. Now, if you don't mind, I need to concentrate." I say. She chuckles. "Concentration on me must be hard then." She says. I glare and turn away from her, trying and failing to hide my blush. _Well... I wanted to talk to her..._

♡Yasu♡


End file.
